


dizzy

by groooovybaby



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groooovybaby/pseuds/groooovybaby
Summary: had this song in my head while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q34dZ6VmI04





	dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> had this song in my head while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q34dZ6VmI04

Lance walks to the edge of the dock, sitting down. He swings his legs to the rhythm of the music that’s blasting in his earbuds. It isn’t long until this damned camp was over, he knows that, but for some reason he doesn’t want to go. He lays back, allowing the sun to warm his front. Lance’s fingers tap on the worn wood of the dock to the beat, his eyes closed as he focuses on staying calm. His restlessness appears to overtake him, though. He sits back up and looks at the clear blue sky, sighing. Lance isn’t able to hear the footsteps approaching behind him until the cause of said footsteps sat down next to him, looking up at the sky as well before turning to Lance.  
“Hey Lance.” Esteban smiles to Lance, who smiles in response, not moving his gaze however. Esteban sighs, knowing it must be one of the rougher days. He gently takes Lance’s hand into his own, interlocking their fingers gently. They both knew it’d be hard after camp was over, but they’re willing to try because there was something there unlike anything else. Lance took an earbud out and handed it to Esteban to listen along. They lay back on the dock and stay together, watching the cloudless sky happily. Just being in each other's company is enough for them, it’s more than they normally get. They both know it’ll be okay someday.

**Author's Note:**

> tempted to do smth full out of this lmk what you think


End file.
